


what we become depends on what our fathers teach us (fathers are kind, fathers protect you, fathers raise you)

by MadHare0512



Series: How Two LAPD Officers And One Firefighter Accidently Become The Most Powerful People on Earth [5]
Category: 9-1-1 (TV), 9-1-1: Lone Star (TV 2020), Chicago Fire, Criminal Minds (US TV), S.W.A.T. (TV 2017)
Genre: 5+1, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Anxiety Attacks, Blankets, Blizzards & Snowstorms, Cooking, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Father-Son Relationship, Gen, Hicks doesn't like it when his kids are threatened, Hondo is Street's Dad now, Hondo used to be in the BAU, Hostage Jim Street, Hostage Negotiation, Hostage Situations, Hurt Jim Street, Hurt/Comfort, Male Friendship, Meeting, Panic Attacks, Protective Hicks, Protective Hondo, Storytelling, Worried Hondo, You can't change my mind, i don't make the rules, life advice, the 20 squad are Hicks' kids, windstorms
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-26
Updated: 2021-01-26
Packaged: 2021-03-12 01:01:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,667
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29001900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MadHare0512/pseuds/MadHare0512
Summary: Upon meeting Jim, the entire 118 had thought he was a Buckley. He sure had the attention span and determination of one. When he visited the firehouse, Buck latched on so quickly the others all thought he would choke Jim before they could meet him.~~~~~Boden didn't have but one biological and one adopted child, but sometimes it felt like he had more.~~~~~When Owen was introduced to Jim on one of the rare days he was in LA for a conference, he knew the kid needed some guidance. That was about as easy as anyone could imagine.~~~~~Rossi didn't often get to interact with kids, so when he found one that wasn't psychotic or mentally ill, it was a nice change.~~~~~Hicks had felt like a parent to Street since he'd gotten to know the kid better through Molly.~~~~~"How long are you going to keep them all wondering?" Hicks asked from behind Street.Street tilted his head, "What do you mean?"
Relationships: Daniel "Hondo" Harrelson & Jim Street, Evan "Buck" Buckley & Jim Street, Jim Street & Bobby Nash, Jim Street & David Rossi, Jim Street & Matthew Casey, Jim Street & Owen Strand, Jim Street & Robert Hicks, Jim Street & TK Strand, Jim Street & Wallace Boden
Series: How Two LAPD Officers And One Firefighter Accidently Become The Most Powerful People on Earth [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2118135
Comments: 4
Kudos: 88





	what we become depends on what our fathers teach us (fathers are kind, fathers protect you, fathers raise you)

what we become depends on what our fathers teach us (fathers are kind, fathers protect you, fathers raise you)

By: MadHare

**AU: Street and the Chaos Crew**

**_5 times someone thought he was Street's father, and the 1 time someone was_. ** **I'll be honest, this turned more into _5 times Street captured the heart of a father and the 1 time he already had one_ , but it works either way.**

 _"I believe that what we become depends on what our fathers teach us at odd moments when they aren't trying to teach us. We are formed by little scraps of wisdom."  
_ _~Umberto Eco, Foucault's Pendulum_

 _"You may have created me, but you were never my father. Fathers are kind; fathers protect you, fathers raise you. I was protected by the monks of Azarath; I was raised by my friends. They are my family, this is my home, and you are not welcome here."  
_ _~Raven, Teen Titans 'The End, Part 3.'_

_1.) Bobby Nash_

Upon meeting Jim, the entire 118 had thought he was a Buckley. He sure had the attention span and determination of one. When he visited the firehouse, Buck latched on so quickly the others all thought he would choke Jim before they could meet him.

Instead, Jim laughed. "Hey, Fire-Buck. Josh said you'd be around, so I thought I'd come and say, hey."

Buck grinned, "Thanks, Jim. Let me introduce you to the rest of the house." So, Buck took Jim on a tour of the firehouse.

Bobby was about to start lunch but needed an extra pair of hands. "Hey, Buck. Bring Jim up here; I could use some help."

Buck raised an eyebrow, but at Jim's nod, he led the other upstairs and gave him a proper introduction.

"Hi Jim, we're happy to have you. Nice to meet another Buckley around," Bobby held out his hand.

Jim shook Bobby's hand, "Nice to meet you too, but I'm not a Buckley. My last name is Street. Though, Buck and Maddie have adopted me, kind of." Street offered a smile.

Bobby froze for a moment then nodded, "Well, that's fine too." Then he began to teach Jim how to make the perfect omelet. They talked about everything from Jim's job to dating to his less-than-adequate parents. "You're parents are in jail?" Bobby asked.

"No, Mom's in jail for shooting my Dad," Street replied, sounding like he was used to explaining that to people.

Bobby immediately decided that he'd gotten another kid to worry over as he flipped the pan and showed Street how to do the same trick. He was sad to see Jim go when his boss Hondo came to get him, but he was sure he'd see Buck again soon.

_2.) Wallace Boden_

Boden didn't have but one biological and one adopted child, but sometimes it felt like he had more.

With the 51st firehouse members acting like children 90% of the time, it was nice for Boden to meet someone he didn't have to parent immediately. Jim Street had come around as a favor to Evan Buckley, who needed something he'd left behind the last time he'd visited Matt, and Jim got stuck there when a blizzard-like snowstorm rolled in. Casey had brought up the idea of keeping Jim there with the other people they'd taken off the street from the unheated building they'd had to put out earlier. Still, as the hours wore on with little sign of the snow stopping, Severide eventually brought up that they may have to try and get Jim to the airport regardless.

So Boden kept both options in mind. He was considering the possibilities of calling for a police escort when the lights went out, and the humming of the heater died. Street immediately shivered and pulled his coat closer to his body. He glanced at the lights, then at Casey, who sighed and went to get his tools, calling for Severide as he did. Boden looked back at Jim and tilted his head.

"Cold?"

"L.A. isn't exactly known for winters this cold," Jim replied with a smile, rubbing his arms to provide friction for warmth.

"Well, come on. My office is well insulated, I've got a blanket I can spare until the heat gets back on." Boden led Jim back to his office space and handed over the blanket he kept for when his kid ended up there after school.

Jim took it and wrapped it around his shoulders, balling the fabric in his hands. He shivered slightly as he sat in the office but otherwise was quiet as Boden finished up his paperwork. Boden was still hyperaware of where the kid was at all times. He kept one eye on him and the other on his paperwork. After 15 minutes, the air ducts shuddered and the heating kicked back on.

Jim looked up with a smile, then looked at the door as Hermann and Casey appeared in the doorway. Casey sighed in relief, "Just wondering where you'd gone. Come on; the candidate made lunch. The storms letting up, we can get you to the airport after we eat something."

Street glanced at Boden as if wondering if he was allowed to eat here. Boden nodded and went back to his paperwork, "Let me know when you head out, Casey, and keep your radio on."

"We will, Chief," Casey replied.

Jim stood, refolded the blanket, and set it on the couch. Boden glanced at him, then at the blanket as Jim left to eat. He felt a new feeling shift into being in his heart. Boden didn't say a word as the kid, now seen as a son, left his sight. He went back to his paperwork and resolved to get regular updates from Casey and Severide on the kid's wellbeing.

_3.) Owen Strand_

When Owen was introduced to Jim on one of the rare days he was in LA for a conference, he knew the kid needed some guidance. That was about as easy as anyone could imagine.

Now, Owen had a kid about Jim's age, so it was easy to relate to Jim Street. But keep a 26-year-old calm when they'd just been through a hurricane was a bit harder of a task. He said this with all the love he held for Jim, really, but when trying to stop a panic attack, Owen was a bit out of his depth. So there he was, sitting with Jim while the younger man sat with his head between his legs as he drew in deep breaths. Owen had no clue what had triggered the poor kid, be it the noise or the yelling, maybe the wind throwing things around, but Owen was willing to sit with the kid until Hondo, whoever he was, got there.

Jim was mumbling under his breath, something about Buck and 'it's too loud.' He wasn't going to pry Jim for information when the kid was on the verge of tears and looking _this close_ to a panic attack. He felt like a father to the kid, worried as he was over him. TK came over briefly and checked Jim's ABCs, then pulled him into a tight hug before he rushed back over to help Marijan with a drunk man trying to pull off her hijab while Paul did his best to stop him.

Jim seemed calmer after that, taking in deeper breaths. It was amazing the effects a good friend had on you. Owen was talking to Jim softly, telling him stories about things that happened to him in New York and some of the things that happened in Texas.

"And the entire silo just kind of deflated a bit when all the corn spilled out the bottom. The most exciting thing that happened was TK falling into the corn, but we were all more focused on Marijan afterward. Poor girl lost her hijab on the job. Luckily we managed to get her covered before too long of an exposure. She's great, just amazing. They all are."

Jim didn't respond, but Owen didn't expect him to. He knew Jim was listening; that was all he needed. And really, he was only looking after Jim until Hondo came to get him. But then, something got tossed across the road and hit the firehouse wall. Jim yelped softly and practically crawled into Owen's arms.

TK was there in an instant, alongside Judd, to take the person who'd thrown whatever-it-was out of the room, maybe outside the firehouse itself. Owen, startled in his newfound situation, gently wrapped his arms around Street's shoulders and soothed the kid all he could. "Okay, we're okay. It's all good, kiddo."

TK huffed as he came over, "Some men are so stupid, I _swear._ Is everything okay?"

"I think so. The kid's just scared," Owen replied.

"Okay, well, Hondo's gonna be here soon. I can sit with him until then?" TK offered.

"Sure, come and sit with us."

They sat there, Owen feeling at peace with these two kids at his side. Something inside him clicked; Owen mentally corrected himself, _his_ two kids.

_4.) David Rossi_

Rossi didn't often get to interact with kids, so when he found one that wasn't psychotic or mentally ill, it was a nice change. Meeting Jim Street was especially significant because the kid had dated Reid, so it was fun to watch Reid blush when Street was mentioned.

It wasn't hard to see that Hondo had fatherly feelings for the kid. While Rossi had spent enough time around the kid to know he was too reckless for his own good, that didn't mean Street deserved the dressing down that Hondo was giving him right now.

"We don't need a reckless hero, Street. I thought I told you that a long time ago!" Hondo left before Street could reply.

Rossi watched the man leave, then moved over to Street, "He's not really mad, just scared. You ran in with no backup or a plan. We were all pretty scared. You just got back from a kidnapping, kid. You just worried him, that's all."

"I'm not going anywhere," Street protested, folding his arms over his torso like he was hugging himself. "I hate it when he yells," he mumbled to himself.

Rossi decided not to comment on the last part. Instead, he sat down at the table and patted the chair next to him, "Let me tell you a story."

Street hesitated for a moment, then sat down next to Rossi. Rossi thought for a moment; then, he started the story. "So Hondo spent a bit of time with BAU after he made got back from the military. He was a bit of a reckless kid back then, so I tried to straighten him out while I could. One day, we were tracking this killer who liked blondes with brown eyes and had taken this one kid who had a limp, Issac. The kid's boyfriend, Thomas, said they'd been going out for groceries, and a man going by the name of Janson came up and knocked him out."

"What does this have to with Hondo?" Street asked.

"I'm getting there, kid, calm down." Rossi continued. "We'd been looking for this kid for nearly a week into the three-week capture period when the kid's boyfriend came running up to me yelling about a message on his computer. It was a message that showed exactly where the kid was. The thing was, we didn't know anything about it until nearly 20 minutes after it was sent because Hondo had gone all half-cocked and went to go get the kid."

Street sat up straight, "He did that? Didn't tell anyone?"

"Didn't tell _anyone,_ " Rossi confirmed with a secretive smile.

Street grinned, "Really?"

"Yeah. Hondo was lucky we were right behind him because Issac was entirely unresponsive. Hondo was holding his own against Janson, but he was about to lose. So we stepped in and helped him out. Three weeks later, he was resigning to go to S.W.A.T. and keeping in touch with Issac and Thomas."

Street smiled, "He's been cool since forever, huh?"

"If _cool_ means _reckless_ and _overachieving_ , then yeah. Wanna hear some more stories?" Rossi asked.

Street leaned forward, eager to hear more, " _Yes_."

So Rossi launched into another story, happy to provide more for the kid who wanted to learn. The more stories Rossi told, the more Street solidified his place in the older man's heart. Rossi smile and thought that must be what fatherhood felt like.

_5.) Robert Hicks_

Hicks had felt like a parent to Street since he'd gotten to know the kid better through Molly. He knew the kid was kind of reckless, but if Hick's was honest, then he didn't really think it was a big deal. Street's contacts _more_ than made up for all the headaches from brass about the kid. Now, Hicks was no stranger to dealing with political BS from higher up, but it wasn't often that the involved officer was in the room. The only reason Street had even been there was to tell Hicks something regarding the case; Street was gone before Hicks could process he'd moved.

"That officer has some nerve walking in here and leaving like that," hissed one of the political officers, some State Senator or something like that. Hicks hadn't bothered to learn his name, so he didn't know this man's position. He'd put the man's post to his face later.

"Excuse me?" Hick's asked.

"just barges in here, does as he pleases? Don't think I haven't heard about Jim Street. He's a reckless officer, on the field and off it. He fired on a civilian today, I heard, sent her to hospital."

Hick's interrupted, feeling anger in his check at the idea that his kid hadn't done the best he could. Implied as it was, Hick's nearly missed it in the undertone of the man, Director of the Board, Richard Gleeson. "The 'civilian' Officer Street shot was someone looking to take a shot at the shooter in the streets after he'd been apprehended. The second shooter ended up hitting Officer Luca and breaking a rib in the process. Luca was luckily fine and sent to the hospital. The only reason Officer Luca wasn't dead at that moment was Officer Street's quick thinking that scared the second shooter into running."

"He used unnecessary force-"

"He tackled a shooter and arrested them with a normal amount of force. Honestly, Director, you should know things like this. Point whatever witch-hunt you're on somewhere else, sir, my officers have given no reason to be put under this kind of scrutiny."

"Street's washed out of S.W.A.T. once already, been involved in sketchy operations, the one that got a 23-year-old preschool teacher killed, for example."

"Street was cleared of that shooting, and more than that, he didn't 'wash out' of S.W.A.T., he was working some things out, and he's long since earned his place back."

"Commander-"

Hicks cut Director Gleeson off again. "Director, the dealings of S.W.A.T. officers, is my business and mine alone. Your opinion of Officer Street is noted but unwarranted and unnecessary. If the only thing you've come here to discuss is Officer Street's actions, then I encourage you to leave now. We have a spree killer on the loose and I need to get back. Is there any other business that needs to be discussed?"

The remaining people in the room were silent in the face of Hicks' anger. Hicks nodded, then left. In the hallway, he stopped, coming face to face with Street. Tears had gathered in his eyes, the whites of his eyes turned red with the effort of holding the tears back, but there was a smile on his face. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to eavesdrop-"

Hicks shook his head, "Don't worry about it, kid."

Street nodded, sniffling a bit as he wiped away the gathering tears, "I just wanted to say thank you. For standing up for me. Not a lot of people have done that."

"As I said, Street, don't worry about it. Like I told them, we have a spree killer on the loose. Get to it," Hicks replied.

Street gave a two-fingered salute, then smiled and rushed off. Hicks watched him go with a fond smile of his own. This kid had somehow wormed his way into Hick's heart and Hick's didn't want to let him go. He followed Street out into the common room and looked around. He then noticed Street talking animatedly to Hondo. He realized that while he may think of Street as his kid, Street did not recognize Hicks as a father figure.

Hicks smiled to himself as he headed over to Street while Hondo headed off somewhere else. He was okay with not being the person Street looked up to the most. Street was a good kid and Hicks would be happy to have the kid in his life regardless.

_1.) Daniel 'Hondo' Harrelson_

"How long are you going to keep them all wondering?" Hicks asked from behind Street.

Street tilted his head, "What do you mean?"

Hicks shrugged, and Street wondered for a moment until Hondo's arm dropped around his shoulders, and Street turned his head with a smile, "What's up, Hondo?"

"Looking for you kid, got a guy who says he knows you?" Hondo jerked his head back.

Street glanced back and replied, "Don't think I've seen him around, but let's see what's up." He walked over, intending to ask what the man needed, but soon found himself pressed against the man's chest with a gun pressed to his temple.

Hondo was standing back, his arms raised in the universal sign of surrender. "Sir, my name is Srt. Daniel Harrellson. Can you tell me what's happening here?"

"No," the man replied.

"Sir, I can't help you if I don't know what's wrong. Could you tell me your name?"

"Alvin. Alvin Theodore."

Street tuned out the remaining words, the muzzle of the gun being shoved into his temples, making his mind go a bit fuzzy with fear. He came back to the world around him as the man yelled, "Take one step closer and he dies!"

Hondo's voice replied, but Street's vision had whited out. His mind took him back in time to the first night his father had used him against his Mom. Suddenly, he was all of 4 years old and mumbling under his breath, begging his father not to hurt him or his mother. It was dark and he was crying, but his father wouldn't let him go. His mother yelled for him, but suddenly, he was on his front on the floor and curled up in a ball praying for the noise to stop.

He wasn't aware of how much time had passed before he could hear a soft voice calling his name. It wasn't his mother, which didn't make sense; she'd just been here, hadn't she? He almost started looking around, but he heard another yell, one that sounded too close to his father, and he curled up tighter. Someone said his name again, promised he was safe, and Street's perception shifted. Hondo was talking to him, but where was his mother?

He slowly raised his head, "Hondo?" He looked around, trying to find his mother.

"What's wrong, kid?" Hondo asked, gently taking his hand. "That guy's gone, he can't hurt you."

"Hondo, where's my Mom?" Street looked around again, "She was just here, where is she?"

"Kid, your Mom is in jail. Remember?"

Street shook his head, "No, no, she was just here. Where is she? You have to protect her, Hondo." He pinned Hondo with a pleading look, "Please, Hondo, he's going to kill her."

"Who Street?" Hondo asked quietly.

"Eddie. Eddie's gonna kill her. Hondo, please, you have to protect her!" Street begged.

Hondo glanced back at Deacon, who raised an eyebrow, and nodded, "Deac, take Chris and Tan; see if you can't find where Karen ran off to. I'll take Street back to the locker rooms-"

"Take him to my office. More privacy," Hicks interrupted with a nod.

"Alright, I'll take Street to Hick's office. Make sure you get a paramedic here to check over Street and his mother," Hondo looked back at Street. "I'll help you after-"

"No!" Street yelped, his mind spinning sharply at the idea that Hondo would leave him alone. "No, please. Don't leave me alone."

Hondo nodded, "Alright, kid, it's okay. I'll stay with you, it's alright."

Street's panic receded when Hondo's hand tightened on his wrist. He nodded and let Hondo help him up. Street was led through H.Q. and settled in Hick's office on the couch. Hondo sat next to him and Street felt his mind calming down.

They sat in silence, just existing together as the adrenaline faded and Street's mind finally processed what had happened. Tears started filling his eyes, but he blinked them down. They started falling faster than he could blink them away and his throat got tight with the sobs trying to force themselves out. After a while, a strangled noise pushed past his lips and the dam broke. Hondo wordlessly pulled Street into a hug and held him tight. Street struggled for something to hold onto as Hondo hugged him. He gripped the arm crossing his chest as he sobbed into Hondo's shoulder, mumbling broken apologies and pleas for Hondo not to leave.

Hondo squeezed Street tighter, "I'm not going anywhere, Jim. I'm here, it's okay. I'm here."

Street slowly calmed down as Hondo held him longer, letting the warmth and safety the man provided him guide him away from the panic and anxiety. With Hondo holding him tight and the muted noise from outside Hick's office, Street felt better than he had since he'd left the meeting earlier. He sighed, letting himself calm down further.

He was safe here. Hondo- _his father_ \- was here. Everything would be okay.

**Author's Note:**

> Catch the reference in Rossi's part! Thank you for reading!


End file.
